


Happy House

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [63]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, International Fanworks Day 2018, Music, Post-Season/Series 02, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “When I said I would share my Walkman with you,” Nancy teases, plucking the headphones off Kali’s ears, “I didn’t think you’d be listening to whateverthatis.”





	Happy House

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Challenge #586 - share. Also for the AO3 International Fanworks Day 2018. Here's to another great year!

“When I said I would share my Walkman with you,” Nancy teases, plucking the headphones off Kali’s ears, “I didn’t think you’d be listening to whatever _that_ is.”

Kali arches an eyebrow. “Are you insulting my music tastes, princess?” She turns off the tape with a _click_ and turns on Nancy’s bed to face her. “Give it a listen, then decide.”

Nancy rolls her eyes but allows Kali to put the headphones over her ears. When Kali starts the tape, a burst of psychedelic guitar music followed by a high, thin female voice has Nancy nodding her head along to the strange beat. “Not bad, actually,” she says, the words too loud over the music. She tugs the headphones off and places them between their heads on the pillow so they can both listen. “Not what I expected.”

Kali grins and cuddles up next to her. “I miss this music. Nothing like it here.” She pulls the beat-up plastic cassette case out of her sweater pocket. “It isn’t a great recording, but look at the picture inside.”

Nancy opens the case and unfolds the faded yellow cardboard liner notes. There’s a blotchy photo-copied picture of a woman with teased hair and dark eye makeup, emotionless and eerily sexy.

“Okay,” Nancy says, flushing a little. “I _definitely_ get it now.”

“Oh, you _do_ have a type,” Kali says in a low purr, and they both have to stifle their laughs in the quiet house as Kali rolls on top of her.

**Author's Note:**

> The band they're listening to is Siouxsie & The Banshees, and the song is the title. I've been annoyed ever since watching season two that Jonathan didn't know the girl at the Halloween party was dressed as Siouxsie Sioux, not KISS, so I decided to show them some love!


End file.
